I see LOndon I see France!
by Cardcaptor Ichigo
Summary: With freshman year fast approching, Massie parents drop a bomb. She is going to London for boarding school. With hawt guys and no parents, chaos will insue! Read more inside for character bio.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! So I am back after much time away from the computer. Yeah, try a huge writers block. Like the size of a really big glacier. So enjoy!

**Massie Block: I still gorgeous, and still on top. And is planning on entering the ninth grade with style. Her stick straight brown hair was transformed into a riot of espresso curls. Talk about hawt! When her parents announce she's going to boarding school she's psyched! So much will change.**

**Claire Lyons: This former LBR has got a makeover and is over Cam! Now guys are hitting on her all the time! And she is seriously racking up some HART lip frequent kisser miles. Can this cool chick handle possibly being beta? Or will she crack under the pressure?**

**Alicia Rivera: Is not so happy about the recent pyramid change. And her boobs! After going on a healthy diet her boobs shrank to As! She ABSOLUTELY hates that boys aren't calling for her anymore, and now calling…Claire? Will this exotic beauty take maters into her own hands?**

**Kirsten Gregory: This soccer babe is totally hot! Her hair has FINALLY grown into a much flattering pixie cut. And her parents got rich! Spread the love baby!**

**Dylan Marvil: Is pissed she can't bask in her mothers famousness. Will this fiery redhead try to fight back?**

**Summary: It's the summer going into ninth grade, and Massie's parents drop a huge bomb. They want to travel so she has to go to boarding school. Massie is beyond happy to leave behind Westchester and her ex.**

**CATCH UP: in my story the TPC tried the whole boy fast, it didn't work. They just ended up making more of a mess than they were already in. So they ended up trying modeling so they could cut school more often and not see the boys because of the awkward convos. **

Block Estate 

**Massie's Room**

**August 12****th**

Massie Block was pissed. First of all her dog, Bean, had taken it upon herself to pee on Massie's favorite sweater, Cashmere, none the less. Second, her parents had canceled her weekly facial for a "family meeting." Third, she had put on five pounds over the last month.

A migrane slowly but surely began to ebb in the back of her head. Massie brought her delicate fingers to her temples and began to message the migrane away. Her amber eyes flickered across the room searching for her puppy. Under her bead Bean was peacefully sleeping. Massie almost smiled until she saw that her dog had gnawed a hole in her Louis Vuitton Limited Edition Cherry Blossom bag.

"BEEEEEEAAAANNNN!!!!" Massie shrieked. Her puppy woke up and bolted out of her room. Massie sighed and collapsed into her vanity chair. Looking in the mirror Massie was beautiful. Even with only Bare Minerals on and a little mascara she was breathtaking. With her Snow Goddess pale skin, unruly dark espresso curls, and rare amber eyes (that constantly changes thanks to contacts) she was the most sought after girl at OCD. Even though she was relaxing at home; her outfit cried Teen Vogue.

Distressed, skinny jeans adorned her legs while a lacy, feminine blouse topped it all off. Massie's Crest Whitestrip smile made it's way across her face for the first time today. She was gorgeous, rich, smart what more can a girl ask for? But she had little time to admire herself. She had to meet up with her Mom and Dad. A snort escaped her naturally red lips as she made her way across her room. This was a joke. The last time there was a "family meeting" was when she was conceived. No freaking joke. Massie padded down the mahogany staircase to her father's study. The moment she pushed open the French doors the smell of leather and coffee enveloped her like a cashmere blanket on a cold day. She sat down in a leather wing chair to talk to her parents.

"Sweetie," Kendra said, smoothing her glossy bob, "you are going to boarding school." She sipped her tea and looked at her only daughter. Massie's heart began to jump at the possibilities and the cons. "What about my friends?" Massie asked. "They're being enrolled as we speak," Kendra said.

William set down his paper and slipped off his glasses. "You see sweetie, me and your mother want to travel the world for this upcoming year and enrolling you in a boarding school will be fulfilling for both of us." He slipped back on his glasses and continued to read. William Block never intervened, just assisted his wife's discipline.

A devious smile began to works it's way across her face. Her mind raced with the possibilities. "What if I don't want to go?" she said innocently. Kendra elbowed her husband and William looked up from his paper. A silence stretched across the room and seemed to last forever.

"What do you want?" William asked. Kendra kicked her husband and he winced. " I want a online shopping spree and a moped." She said matter of factly. Massie had negotiated so many times before this was a piece of pie. William seemed to ponder her offer, "Fine." Massie jumped up and kissed her fathers bald head, "Thank you Daddy!" She ran out of the room and speed dialed the TPC, "You won't believe this! Pool ten minutes." She snapped her phone shut and breathed in. This was going to be a lovely day.

**Block Estate**

**Pool**

**August 12****th**

"Ehmagawd, ehmagawd!!!" Alicia Rivera said jumping up and down waving her mouth as if she has eaten a bowl of wasabi off her sushi. The exotic beauty was currently lounging on Massie's pool chair eating a spicy salmon roll. She slipped her Gucci sunglasses off to make eye contact with her alpha, Massie. Her chocolate brown eyes widened. Massie simply stared back as if to say "I cannot tell a lie." Alicia twisted her glossy black hair out of her face and slipped her glasses back on. Crisis aborted.

"But what if I can't get the Daily Grind? Ewwww now LBR's won't bow down to me," Dylan said stiffly. Massie rolled her eyes. She was over the redhead's ah-noying complaints. Just chill already, Gawd! Dylan pinched her stomach, "I think I put on weight."

For a change no one answered. The green-eyed beauty shut up and moved over to Alicia where she began to gossip. Kristen simply smiled, " A new school, new clique, more boys. Do I get an AMEN?" Massie, Claire and Kristen jumped up and did a three-way high five. Claire narrowed her icy blue, black lined eyes, "Alicia? Dill-lun?"

Alicia shifted her head as if she meant to move. "Sorry, I need to evenly tan." She flipped back over and closed her eyes. Massie was not feeling her beta's vibe, or Dylan's the least. Thank goodness she had Claire and Kristin.

Kristin fluffed her sophisticated pixie cut, it has finally grown out. Not only did her hair grow but also Claire did some serious revamping. Claire has cut her hair into a shoulder length, super straight model bang style. ( Like Tyra Banks cept white blonde and shoulder length.) AND HER CLOTHES!!! She now wore eyeliner to make her face look more Asian and high fashion. And finally her boobs were bigger than Alicia's! Alicia has gone on a diet and they shrank! No matter how many times Alicia said she hated her boobs she always secretly relied on them for boy attention. So now Alicia former C Cups were now As. Claire's were a 36B and leading the pack.

Alicia glared at Claire and Claire simply stuck her tongue out of her glossy red mouth. How immature, it wasn't her fault that Alicia shrank her own boobs.

(A/N: LOL!!!)

Claire was now one of the hottest girls in Westchester, with men of all ages and sizes hitting on her she had her pick of the litter. She adjusted her sunglasses and pondered the hot guy that had hit on her at the 18 and under club last night. While he was eighteen and very hot, she was only fifteen and couldn't have him hitting on older chicks, so she simply ignored him. With all the plethora of male attention coming her way, she could be picky. She fully enjoyed making out with hot guys in closets, at parties! Not that she was slutty. She scanned her eyes over the pool and over the Massie, what was she doing?

The sky was perfect and the sun perfect for tanning, but the Alpha was seen under a canopy avoiding the sun's rays. She needed to keep her ivory complexion. It was not easy. What was she going to do? Moving out of the country… to London? A girl can only handle so much! And all of the guys? No matter how much she tried, Massie was a normal person and the only people who actually saw that were Kristen and Claire.

Alicia and Dylan only could see the perfect achiever Massie, the leader Massie, the skinny Massie, the model Massie, the perfect Massie, and the list went on and on. But like a true alpha she never let her emotions show on her face. She simply gazed at her pool, and pulled out her Apple laptop, and began to type up her packing list.

Pretty Committee Packing List 

Shirts:

**All:**

**-tanks**

**-t-shirts**

**-blouses**

**-chic sweatshirts**

**-sweaters**

**-camis**

**Coats:**

**All:**

**-bomber**

**-trench**

**-cute dressy one**

**-hats**

**-gloves**

**-LV umbrella**

**-rest (if not mentioned)**

**Pants:**

**PACKS ALLL!**

**-shorts**

**-leggings**

**-sweats**

**-jeans (all kinds)**

**-kaki**

**-lounge pants**

**Underwear/ Sleep Wear**

**-cute slips**

**-camis**

**-boy shorts**

**-slippers**

**-dressing gowns**

**-bras!! (CLAIRE!)**

**-thongs**

**-panties**

**Make sure to pack all electronics and chargers and all contents of your bathroom. There is no way I am typing the whole list of everything you need. I don't have enough time.**

Claire glanced over at Massie and mouthed , "Are you okay?" Massie shook her head; she could trust Claire. Claire pulled herself out of the pool and stretched luxuriously and padded over to Massie.

Claire slid next to Massie on the chair, "Hey you okay?" Her blue eyes were soft and worried not judgmental. Massie looked up at Claire and smiled weakly, "Yeah I guess so, I just really not feeling Alicia and Dylan." Claire laughed, "Well they both need to go to the ER they have something up their butts." She glared at Alicia who was wiggling to adjust her Victoria's Secret Water Bra bikini top. Massie cackled, and Alicia looked up from her business. Massie knew that Alicia had surgery for her boobs, and her implants had leaked, not shrunk because of dieting. And the fact she had gotten a nose job in the sixth grade when she broke her ankle. If only the girls knew…..

Never mind, she had a trip to plan and a school to overthrow, she had little time to worry bout the little stuff! Massie shifted her attention to her presently binging cell-phone. She picked up her Verizon Voyager and flipped it open checking the messages.

**Zack: What's up babe?**

Massie smiled, now that she was semi-famous for being a model she had the opportunity to act in some of Claire's movies. It was a huge shock to find out that Zack Effron and Claire were like BFFs! Not only were they closer than ever but they were really cute bf and gf. They are totally cool when they aren't making out. Massie totally flipped when she walked into Claire's trailer asking her (without looking up) whether Claire had stolen her lacy blue bra. And there was Zack Effron on Claire's couch on top of Claire making out with her, with his hands doing more than holding. Yeah, nasty mental image, but moving along Massie and Zack instantly bonded becoming really tight knit. They texted and called one another constantly. He told her about his problems and vice versa. Massie typed in her message.

Massie: Nm, just facing the world, again…..  

**Zack: That sux, I wish I cld hlp but I am really tied up here in la la land**

**Massie: Lol, I won't be here 4 long I am going to eng**

**Zack: WHEN???!?!? I want to cum….. can I fit in ur LV luggage, I hate press junkets**

**Massie: Srry, but all LVs are ordered for battle, I need evry 1**

**Zack: I was really getting xcited**

. Massie laughed out loud and showed Claire her texts. Alicia immediately looked up and strained to hear what they were saying. Claire squeezed farther in, "Say hi to Zack for me, I haven't seen him in ages! I miss him soooooo much." Massie opened a new text message, "Sure." And continued to type. Massie: C says hi, and maybe I can c u in London. We can meet up smtime 

**Zack: Hey C-Bear! I luv u!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mayb I can see if I can fly in soon**

Massie: well gtg, I need to finish my packing list Zack: Aww, well bye Massie flipped her phone shut and looked up to Claire, and smiled. Who wouldn't want to go to England, for a whole year without parents. Massie shook away her insecurities and slipped out of her flip flops and looked at Claire, "Race ya. And with those words, they exploded, whooping as they ran towards the water 

**REVIEW! MORE TO COME!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEE! 5 reviews please! I love comments, not flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update but I do tend to forget about those things for a while. Well here we go!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

American Airlines Plane

**3:55 PM**

**London, England**

"Thank you for flying with American Airlines. It is currently bright and sunny in London, England. Please enjoy your stay."

As the sunny flight attendant said these words over the plane's P.A. system, the butterflies in Massie's stomach sped up their flapping. Massie over the course of the flight; drowned her worries with cinnamon rolls and Diet Cokes. In the eighth grade, Massie decided that dieting was stupid and from then on out she ate whatever she wanted. She quickly found out she had a high metabolism, which caused Dylan to scream for five minutes straight. No joke.

Massie tucked her curly locks behind her ear and look over at her friend Claire. Who was currently collecting her carryon containing her Papillion, Lulu, and her purse. Claire's electric blue eyes met Massie's (which were pool green thanks to contacts!)

"Are you totally excited?" the petite blonde shrieked. Massie giggled and gathered up her own dog, Bean, and her purse.

"Hella ya!" Massie yelled as they made their way down the aisle of the plane. The flight attendant whipped her head around and gave Massie a stern look. As soon as the "Twenty" got off the plane (Massie and Claire were called the "Twenty" by the boys because they were both tens) they collapsed in hysterics. Their insanely loud laughter caused the two dogs to freak out and begin yapping. This only made Claire and Massie laugh harder.

"Okay," Massie said, wiping away tears from her makeup-less eyes, "I am so happy I am not wearing any makeup. If I was, it would've been all over my face!"

"Me too," Claire stated gathering up her bags and proceeding down the walkway with Massie. It wasn't even like they needed to wear makeup! Massie shuddered at the thought of having to cake on foundation like those girls at OCD. She popped open her Mui Mui tote and got out her Burt's Bees lip balm, her only makeup on her face. She moved aside the five pieces of paper with numbers from guys aside in order to place the yellow tube back in her purse.

Massie linked her arm with Claire's and hit 3 on her Voyager. Kristen was on a different flight with Alicia and Dylan so the TPC needed to meet up. She picked up after the third ring.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kristen half sang into the phone. Massie smiled, "So where are you guys?"

"We are over by the baggage claim on your left." Kristen's voice seemed muffled as if she was walking fast. "I'm the one jumping up and down?" Massie almost immediately saw her blonde friend hopping next to Alicia and Dylan.

"Yeah we'll be over there in a minute. Byyyyeeee!" Massie said and ended the call. She put one foot in front of another as if she was a model in Fashion Week.

Alicia was sitting on her pile of luggage whining into her cell phone. Her pretty face was all wrinkled up in an ugly expression. Dylan seemed bored and was cleaning her nails. Guh-ross! And Kristen, well she looked like she wanted to shoot herself. Claire obviously sensed Kristen's pain.

"Hey Kris," she then widened her eyes, "can you help me with my luggage?" Kristen almost ran over.

"Why yes Claire." Massie delicately snorted into her silver ring covered fingers. Alicia and Dylan didn't even look up.

Massie easily collected her Louis Vuitton luggage, which contained six duffels and five hard frame cases. Thank Gawd for Pilates! Massie actually now had muscle on her 95 pound frame. Now dragging those same suitcases to the curb, OUTSIDE was another story.

As Claire huffed and puffed by her suitcases, blowing her Tyra-esque bangs out of her eyes all the while, she called over to Massie, Dylan and Alicia, "Is that guy ours?" She then motioned to a young uniformed driver holding a sign with 'Alicia Rivera' scrawled on it. Alicia then jumped up immediately and began popping her gum in what she thought was an attractive manner.

"Ehmagawd, thank Gawd he finally got here!" She shrieked reaching optimum frequency. Which in case you didn't know was reserved only for freezing pool water and friendly game of 'tag.' She shuffled, never ran, over to the hot driver and began talking obviously flirting all the while.

Kristen opened her mouth in disbelief, "Did she just practically shove her boobs in that guys face?" Claire's eyes widened unable to tear themselves away from the scene in front of her.

"Ew, she did! Isn't she wearing a Victoria's Secret DD water bra? Double ew!" Claire said disgusted. Massie cracked a grin.

"Yeah too bad her implants leaked," Massie said casually. Claire and Kristen tore themselves from Alicia giggling and leading the hot driver behind a wall.

"WHAT?!" They both yelped. Massie then clapped her hands to her ears and winced.

"Gosh, you guys could have blown an eardrum," Massie said worriedly. Claire waved her hand as if it was nothing.

"She had implants?" The blonde asked.

Massie explained, "Back in the seventh grade she had implants put in. About a month ago they leaked, forcing them to be removed for medical purposes. That's why her boobs shrank so drastically. But because her implants had a "life time guarantee" the plastic surgeon was forced to replace them. And she upgraded obviously a few cup sizes."

At this point the two blondes had nothing to say. Thankfully Alicia stumbling back to the group with her lipstick smeared, rescuing them from their moment of silence. Massie almost threw up her breakfast. It was one thing to tastefully kiss a guy that was your boyfriend but hooking up with a random guy in the middle of broad daylight crossed the line!

As Alicia celebrated with Dylan on her success, Massie's formerly friendly green eyes became steely gray-green and her pearly teeth morphed into fangs.

"Alicia, what is your problem?" The alpha said in a scarily quiet voice. When Massie got mad her voice became very low and quiet, which caused people to duck and cover. Massie may be normally friendly but her temper was scary!

The Spanish beauty recognized the hostile tone of Massie's voice and attempted to cover. "Well in Spain you're supposed to kiss when you meet someone…." Alicia had barely gotten her sentence out when Massie walked away leaving behind a snacking Dylan, a pale Alicia, a pissed-offed Kristen (at Alicia), and a scared Claire. The group remained silent as Massie sat down on a bench seventy or so feet away. The only sound was the driver picking up the girls' luggage and rolling it through the double glass door leading to the awaiting car.

Kristen stood up and walked over to where Massie was sitting. Kristen took in a deep breath and sat next to her. The glossy brunette turned her head to face her longest friend. "What happened to the PC? I used to be really good friends with Alicia, but now she's like a totally stranger," Massie whispered almost inaudibly. Kristen looked into her best friend's eyes and saw the pain.

"You know what Mass?" Kristen said looking down at the marble flooring, "I honestly don't know." This answer seemed to depress Massie even more.

Suddenly the alpha sat up straighter and tossed her hair. "I don't need to waste my energy on Alicia. I have you and Claire, and if Alicia wants to try to be friends again I will welcome it." And with that Massie stood up and walked over to Alicia.

"Alicia," she said with fiery eyes, "I don't know what happened between us, but I am willingly to try and be friends again."

Alicia's eyes welled up with tears as she hugged her friend. "I am so sorry!" She wailed, "I have just been under a lot of pressure lately and I feel like a total bitch.My mom was checked into a clinic for depression, I thought she was going to die. Mass, I am just so happy I can call you my friend. "

Massie smiled as she embraced her friend. Everything could go back to normal! Now the PC could focus on having an awesome year at school.

Massie wiped her eyes for the second time today. "Come on everyone lets get in the limo." Everyone seemed happy with this notion and made there way to the car. As Kristen, Massie, and Dylan climbed into the luxury vehicle, Claire grabbed Alicia's arm.

"Leesh, I am so sorry about me being mean to you. I had no idea that your Mom was checked into a clinic for depression." Claire said her eyes soft and kind.

Alicia smiled gently and squeezed the blonde's hand. "It's totally okay."

The remaining two got into the car and slid across the seat. The driver put the car into gear and pulled out of the airport. Massie yanked a bottle of champagne out of the mini fridge and passed out glasses.

"I don't normally drink but we're all fifteen and this is a special occasion!" Massie poured out the golden liquid and raised her glass. "A toast to the Pretty Committee and our renewed friendship!"

All the girls cheered and sipped their drinks, totally happy that everything was going to be okay. Massie was genuinely happy, and because of that she started off a game of 'Would You Rather' to spread the happiness. About half-an-hour into it Alicia spoke.

"If it's okay with you guys I am going to e-mail my mom. I was so mad at her for getting sick and leaving me, I haven't talked to her." Her chocolate brown eyes were getting misty as she looked at Massie for approval.

"Of course," Massie said gently, "tell Nadia we all hope she gets better." Alicia wiped a tear from her eyes and pulled out her Blackberry and began to compose a letter. If only Massie knew who Alicia was actually talking to. Her mom was away with relatives, not in a center. It was all a lie to gain Massie's trust again. Alicia didn't care how bad she hurt people this time she was going to be alpha.

She scrolled through her contacts and selected Dylan Marvil's number.

**Alicia: Step numero uno completo.**__**I have gained M's trust and once we get to school we'll plot further.**

She quickly pressed send and waited for Dylan to pick up her phone. Sure enough Massie and the rest were too busy laughing at Kristen's joke to notice the redhead texting.

**Dylan: Ttly. You are such a better alpha than M. **

With those words Alicia glowed. She continued to read the message.

**This car ride will be such a drag having to hang with these LBRs. Well I better go. TTYL future alpha!! :) :) :)**

Alicia quickly deleted the message in case her phone fell into the wrong hands. She set her purse on the floor.

"How is your mom?" Kristen asked with worried eyes. Everyone else leaned in to hear what Alicia had to say.

"Well," Alicia said in a soft quiet voice, Gawd she loved acting, "she is very happy I contacted her and she is getting better."

Claire smiled. "That's great you're so lucky your mom actually pays attention to you." She said rolling her eyes. It was a known fact that Claire's parents voiced their opposition in her growing acting career and said they would no longer support her, in anything!! Like in food and clothing! Luckily Massie offered to let Claire live with her (In the guest bedroom.) Ever since, Claire has been fortunate to have the Blocks pay for her schooling and clothes. Unlike Judi and Jay, Mom and Dad were no longer used to describe her biological parents; her new family fully supported her acting career.

Alicia patted Claire's back, "Don't worry it'll all sort itself out." As if the Spanish Beauty's words were a final verdict the fiver girl returned to their game.

"Okay, okay, okay who would you rather make out with….."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So what do you think? As good as the first chapter? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!! I love those little messages in my inbox……**


End file.
